Cosmolia:The New Generation
by EarthChild
Summary: The Future could come to an end if Cosmo doesn't change the past...
1. Cosmolia

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the Teen Titans, never will, in this life or the next. I only own Cosmo and some of the characters from her time.  
DC Rocks!  
**  
Cosmolia: The New Generation  
  
Key: '' '' = Spoken words ' ' = Thoughts  
  
Scene: 20 years into the future...  
  
''Go!'' ''No, let me stay!'' ''Listen to your mother, the future depends on you!'' With one last glance, Cosmolia stepped through the time portal...

**_Scene:  
Teen Titan Rec. Room  
_**  
''You're goin' down, Fuzz Face!'' yelled an over-excited Cyborg. ''Not in this millennium!'' Raven merely glanced over her book and pondered why she put up with their petty arguments. Starfire watched in amazement as BeastBoy managed to beat Cyborg and then did a victory dance over his head. ''I can't believe I lost!!'' ''Well get used to it, Tin Man!'' ''Why you little...'' BeastBoy yelped and leaped over the sofa as steam poured out of Cyborg's ears. Raven watched in mild amusement as Starfire flew overhead and Cyborg chased BeastBoy.

'I wonder what's taking Robin so long?

What, missing him already? Who knew falling in love would turn the ice queen into a soppy, loved-up princess?!?!?

Raven smiled to herself as she realised her conscience was only telling her the truth. The exaggerated truth but the truth all the same.

'Who would think I could fall head over heels for the Boy Wonder himself?'

**(Flashback)**

As Jinx's poison slowly took effect, Raven closed her eyes and sighed, falling into Robin's arms. ''Don't leave me,'' she whispered, voice full of emotion. ''I won't, not ever,'' he replied, as she slipped out of consciousness. Opening her eyes slowly, Raven saw she was lying in a hospital room with IV drips trailing out of her arm. ''Raven, you're awake!'' ''Glorious news!'' ''Yo' Raven! What took you so long?'' Behind their happy exteriors, Raven could sense that BB, Starfire and Cyborg had all been worried. Noticing someone was missing, she asked, ''Where's...Robin?'' Smiling, Cyborg replied her. ''Probably in the chapel, praying for you.'' Blushing, Raven looked at her bedsheet. Knock ''Come in! Oh... hi Robin.'' Raven started blushing furiously as soon as she saw him. ''I'm glad you're all right and...'' he began. ''Are you?'' ''Huh?'' '' Glad I'm alright?'' ''Of course I am! Anyway, what would I do without you?'' Raven was slowly blushing redder and redder until she couldn't take his intense gaze any longer. She dropped her eyes as he opened up his heart and poured out his true feelings. ''I really care for you and I don't know what I'd do if you ever got hurt...'' he stopped as his voice became choked with emotion. Slowly Raven's looked up until she was staring directly into his eyes, now only a few centimetres away. As she draped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, she knew she had never felt safer...

**(End of Flashback)**

'What a strange feeling love is!'

Whatever!  
  
Cyborg and BeastBoy had finally collapsed onto the sofa, exhausted.

Suddenly a huge, swirling white time portal appeared in the centre of the room and a slender redhead walked out. She was wearing a black mask that hid her eyes but not her beauty. She was dressed in a figure hugging pair of black trousers and a black sleeveless top. Carrying a shoulder bag, she surveyed the room just as Robin walked in. ''Who are you?'' asked Raven. Falling in love hadn't changed her completely; she was just as suspicious as ever. ''My name is Cosmo. I'm from the future and I've come to warn you.'' ''Warn us about what?'' asked a grave Robin, now standing between Raven and Starfire. Sighing, Cosmo continued, '' Like I said, I'm from the future. Sometime soon you'll face an enemy that will pose the biggest threat to you since Slade. I won't tell you when they'll attack, or how, just by being here I'm changing too much of the past. The outcome of that battle will seal the fate of the Earth, either it survives... or we condemn ourselves to a future apocalypse. I've come to make sure that we survive... in my future we don't.'' ''Woah.''  
  
''How do we know we can trust you?'' asked Cyborg. ''You don't. If it's any consolation, I'm a Titan too.'' Pulling out a communicator from her shoulder bag she held it out at arms length. That seemed enough for BeastBoy and he immediately stepped forward to introduce himself. ''Hi, I'm Be...'' ''BeastBoy, I know. I know the rest of you as well.'' She surveyed the room swiftly but brought her eyes to a stop on Robin and Raven. 'If only you knew...' You can't change too much, Cosmo, however much you dislike it. 'I know...' Sighing, she averted her glance.  
  
''Are you sure we can trust her?'' ''I don't know Robin. I can't read her mind, it's too closely guarded. There is something though, did you notice her necklace? I have one just like it...''  
  
''So what are your powers? What can you do?'' asked Robin. '' Just your everyday empath. I can also fly and shoot... beams from my hands.'' ''Like my starbolts?'' inquired Starfire. '' Er... no, not really!'' Looking nervous, Cosmo quickly changed the subject. ''What is the date today?'' Making a mental note of her behaviour, Robin didn't push her back to the subject at hand. ''It's the 8th of July.'' 'I'm early! A month early to be exact. Mom said the earliest I'd arrive was 2 days before it happened!' You'll just have to lay low and hope you don't change too much of their futures. They can't find out about you! ''Cosmo!'' ''Hmm... oh, thanks for telling me.''  
  
Suddenly, alarm bells rang throughout the tower. ''Titans, trouble!'' As the various Titans ran/flew out the tower, Cosmo stood still. ''I'll be here when you get back,'' she said in answer to Robin's questioning glance.  
  
'I just hope the Tower is still standing when we return,' thought Raven as she flew from the room. ''Don't worry, it will be...'' murmured Cosmo in her absence.  
  
Author's Note: Please read and review. This is my first fiction and I hope you like it!


	2. Clues,clues and more clues

Clues, Clues and more Clues...  
  
When the Titans had returned, Cosmolia had changed her outfit slightly. The top had remained the same, but she was now wearing a skirt that just rose above her knees and a belt-chain that was draped casually across her hips. Her calf high boots completed an altogether stunning look. ''Hello Friend Cosmo!'' said Starfire, taking in her new appearance. 'Friend? Already? Good ol' Starfire!'  
  
''Hiya Starfire. What was the problem?''  
  
''Oh, nothing, just a small bank robbery,'' replied Robin, '' what were you doing all this time?'' They had been gone for an hour.  
  
''Nothing much, just doing a little research. I heard that a shipment of art is coming over from Asia. Is that true?'' she asked, directing her question at Raven.  
  
''What you heard is true. The History Museum is awaiting its arrival and so are about a third of the criminal population,'' answered Raven in her usual monotone voice.  
  
Starfire becoming bored with the current conversation decided to ask about Cosmo's choice of outfit.  
  
''That chain is gorgeous,'' she said, stepping closer to Cosmo, ''Raven's is quite similar but without these...pockets. Oh!'' she cried as Cosmo grabbed her hand.  
  
''Thank you Starfire. Now, if you don't mind, I've got to go.''  
  
''Go?'' they chorused. ''It doesn't make sense for you to leave. You're however many years out of your time. You aren't in your element,'' said Robin.  
  
''He is right, when I journeyed to the future everything was...wrong. Nothing was as I remembered,'' added Starfire.  
  
''I've gone back in time, not forward. There are things I know that you don't. I can't stay here, I risk endangering the future too much,'' argued Cosmo.  
  
''None the less, I agree that you should stay here,'' said Raven.  
  
''It's settled then, you stay here,'' BeastBoy finally spoke.  
  
Sighing, Cosmo looked up, smiling. ''Agreed,'' she laughed.  
  
''Raven, did you notice that Cosmo is wearing a utility belt?'' asked Robin later on, when it was just the two of them in the Rec. room.  
  
''I did, but she wears it like a chain and has red hair... almost exactly like...''  
  
''Starfire!'' they said in unison.  
  
''Who is she and why has she really come back?'' thought Raven out loud.  
  
''I don't know but we will find out...''  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short but I will update soon. Thanks for the reviews! 


	3. Grief

Grief  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own the Teen Titans, if I did I'd probably be writing this as I sat sipping an ice cold drink on a purple lilo in my million pound mansion. I only own Cosmo and some of the characters from her time.  
  
Well, Cosmo has been at the tower for a week now and is slowly settling into some kind of routine. Little does she know her task is about to become all the more difficult...  
  
Key: '' ''= Spoken Words ' '= Thoughts  
  
Scene: Teen Titan Rec. Room  
  
'' Shway outfit, Star!'' greeted Cosmo as she saw Starfire. She was perched on the sofa busily trying to decipher some hieroglyphics.  
  
''Shway?'' asked Starfire with a puzzled expression, stopping in her tracks. Starfire found the Titans everyday language puzzling but when greeted by Cosmo's futuristic slang, she was downright confused.  
  
''Shway, I mean... nice. Nice outfit. Where are you going?''  
  
''I am just going to the mall of shopping, will you come with me?''  
  
''No, I'm fine here, I've got a lot of work to do.'' Cosmo spoke the truth; she had come no further in figuring out the exact event that would change the future for better of for worse.  
  
''You know, it's not healthy for you to stay cooped up in the tower. You should get out more, experience the city!'' added BeastBoy, dropping in on conversations as usual.  
  
''Been there, done that,'' murmured Cosmo under her breath. Unfortunately, BeastBoy heard her.  
  
''Maybe in your time, in ours there's still a lot to see and do. Even for a work-a-holic!'' he said cheerfully.  
  
Dropping the sheaf of paper she'd been reading, Cosmo looked up testily, ''Are you telling me to get a life?''  
  
''Er...''  
  
'' 'Cause it sounded like you were telling me to get a life!'' Standing up to her full height, Cosmo looked down on the now shaking BeastBoy.  
  
''If it displeases your majesty so much I will go with Star, if only to get away from you!''  
  
With one last look of scorn, Cosmo turned on her heel and strode out of the Rec. room.  
  
''Is it just me, or does Cosmo seem on edge?'' asked BeastBoy, crawling out from underneath the couch.  
  
Scene:  
  
Titan Rec. Room  
  
''So, how do I look?''  
  
Standing at the top of the stairs, Cosmo gave a twirl. She had replaced her usual outfit with a white off the shoulder gypsy top and a brown ankle length skirt.  
  
''You look... sway?'' said an up beat Starfire.  
  
Smiling, Cosmo slowly descended.  
  
''So, when are we lea...'' Cosmo stopped in the middle of her sentence as a time portal, similar to the one she arrived in, opened up at the bottom of the stairs. A teenager stepped out, looked around then fell to his knees, unconscious.  
  
Scene:  
  
Titan Tower, Recovery room  
  
Groaning, the stranger opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. A face, that on closer inspection turned out to be Cosmo, loomed above him.  
  
''Silva...'' she breathed, '' You're awake. What happened, why are you here?''  
  
''I'm so sorry...'' was all he managed to say before he slipped out of consciousness.  
  
Later on, when Silva was awake, Cosmo came into his room. ''Long time no see,'' she said as she sat in the chair next to his bed.  
  
'' Ditto,'' he replied.  
  
''Back to business, why are you here, Silva. I thought Nightwing told everyone the plan; I was to go to the past and try to change it,'' said Cosmo, studying Silva's face carefully.  
  
''The plan changed. Raven didn't want you to go on without knowing.''  
  
''Without knowing what?'' Cosmo's voice trembled and she visibly paled as she listened to Silva's story.  
  
''After you left, things got worse, quickly. Raven thinks... thought, that your power was the only thing stopping Trigon breaking free. When you left, he succeeded. Terra and the other Titans were captured but Nightwing managed to free Raven and me. Raven sent me back to warn you what would happen... it was the last thing she did. Trigon killed her and Nightwing when he got wind of their plans.''  
  
Standing, Cosmo clutched the chair to regain her balance. 'No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!'  
  
''You're lying!'' she managed to say in a strangled voice.  
  
''Why would I willingly hurt you like this?'' he retorted. ''She wanted you to know that she'll always love you, him too. They'll be with you, you know that!''  
  
Cosmo barely heard the last part as she ran from the room, blinded with tears.  
  
'It can't be true! How could it be true! They said they'd never leave me...' (Flashback) ''Cosmo, go!'' cried Raven, holding back a dozen robotic warriors with her telekinesis.  
  
''No, let me stay!''  
  
'' Listen to your mother!'' shouted Nightwing over the roar of an approaching army, with Trigon at the helm, '' The future depends on you!'' With one last glance, Cosmolia stepped through the time portal... (End of Flashback)  
  
Collapsing on the floor, her emotions overpowering her, Cosmo let the tears she'd been holding back fall. Nearby, a fluorescent lightbulb exploded...  
  
2 hours later, Robin walked into Silva's room.  
  
''Have you seen Cosmo recently? We can't find her anywhere.'' he asked.  
  
''No, last time I saw her was nearly 2 hours ago. Have you checked the roof?''  
  
''Yes. Do you have any idea where she might be? ' This is like a police interview' thought Silva with a trace of resentment.  
  
''One place... but I'm going alone.'' Walking past Robin, Silva left the room.  
  
Scene: Terra's cave  
  
Gazing up at Terra's frozen frame, Cosmo remembered her parents... (Flashback) ''Dad, what happened to your real parents? I know the old man isn't your real father.'' Nightwing smiled at his daughter's nickname for Bruce Wayne. ''And how did you find that out?'' ''Er... I ... asked Mom.'' ''Right...If you really want to know, my parents were killed.'' Cosmo took in a huge breath. ''That won't happen to you, will it?'' ''Never, birds of a feather now and forever. Remember that, Lark.'' (End of Flashback) Closing her eyes, Cosmo remembered her father's words and the pain in her chest intensified for a minute then subsided.  
  
''I thought you'd be here,'' said Silva as he saw Cosmo sitting on the floor, ' Are you feeling better?''  
  
'' Yes, strangely I am. I won't let them die twice. I'd rather die than let that happen.''  
  
With those final words, Cosmo flew from the cavern and headed towards the tower.  
  
Author's Note: My thanks go out to CrazedChakra for letting me use her great idea about 'Birds of a Feather...' You should read her fic. , Just One Night Out, you won't be disappointed. 


	4. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so don't sue me, all I could pay you is a bunch of pennies.  
  
I do own Cosmo, Silva and Nexis.  
  
Confessions  
  
' I have to just put on a brave face and act as if... nothing has happened.' Cosmo's train of thought was disrupted as she walked through the front door of the tower and saw the other titans, including Robin and Raven.  
  
'I can't do it! No, I, I have to go!'  
  
Turning on her heel, Cosmo almost walked back out the door when she felt a hand on her arm.  
  
''Cosmo! Where have you been?'' asked Raven. She had teleported as soon as she saw Cosmo begin to turn. All eyes were on them.  
  
''I...I was...'' Silva came to her rescue, walking in just as the inquisition began.  
  
''She was at the beach. I found her there, asleep, as if the world had come to a stop.''  
  
Glancing up at him, Cosmo sent him a silent thank-you.  
  
Noticing the silent message, Raven narrowed her eyes and her mind reeled, trying to find out why Cosmo and Silva were lying.  
  
'Where was she really? What was she doing? I wish I knew...'  
  
''If you don't mind... I have to be alone.''  
  
Grateful for the mask that hid her tear stained face and red rimmed eyes, Cosmo walked through the various titans and headed for the roof.  
  
Scene:  
  
Corridor  
  
''Spill it!''  
  
Cornering Silva in the corridor, Raven asked the question that had been on her mind since Cosmo's reappearance.  
  
''I have no idea what you're...''  
  
''Don't give me that! I know that something's wrong, Cosmo's not herself. What happened in the future, was it really that bad?''  
  
''I shouldn't be telling you this but... her parents are...no! I can't tell you. I'm sorry!''  
  
With that, Silva walked away, leaving Raven as puzzled as ever.  
  
Scene:  
  
Roof-top  
  
Cosmo meditated silently on the roof, levitating a few inches off the ground.  
  
'I wonder if it hurt them? I'll never forgive Trigon... I hate him!'  
  
One of the metal posts also on the rooftop started to melt.  
  
'I can't lose control...she wouldn't want that...'  
  
''Who wouldn't want what?'' asked Raven, walking onto the rooftop. As nearly the whole world knew, she liked to meditate, a lot.  
  
''How dare you read my mind without my permission!'' countered Cosmo, getting to her feet.  
  
''I didn't mean to, but it's hard not to read a book when someone shoves it in your face.''  
  
'Way to go, Raven, start an argument just when she's on the brink of total meltdown!'  
  
''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude.''  
  
''It doesn't matter, I was just leaving.''  
  
Cosmo was about to walk away when Raven called out to her.  
  
''Wait! I wanted...needed to talk to you.''  
  
Realising it was going to take longer than 2 minutes for Raven to finish lecturing her, Cosmo refolded her legs and floated off the ground.  
  
Giving a sigh, she began.  
  
''So, what did you want to talk about?'' asked Cosmo, already bored with the conversation.  
  
''I don't believe Silva's story about the beach, and you should know by now how much I hate liars,'' said Raven, fixing Cosmo with a look that spoke much more than that.  
  
''What's wrong, honestly? I already know that it's something to do with your parents.''  
  
Looking up sharply, Cosmo's stomach churned as she realised the dire consequences of Raven knowing too much before her time.  
  
''What did Silva tell you?'' she asked slowly, barely restraining the anger she felt at Silva.  
  
''Nothing much, he just said that it was something to do with your parents then ran off. Can you tell me more?''  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Cosmo answered Raven without looking at her face, instead concentrating on the small stones embedded in her ankle.  
  
''No. Even if I wanted to, I can't tell you what has happened. Needless to say, you won't take that as an answer will you?''  
  
She glanced up at Raven's determined face.  
  
''Thought not.''  
  
With a sigh she rose to her feet and proceeded down the stairs to her room.  
  
Scene: Gym  
  
''Robin?''  
  
Robin stopped in the middle of his training when he heard his girlfriend's voice. Turning to her, he smiled as he reached for a towel.  
  
''Hmm?''  
  
'He looks so cute when he... don't get side-tracked!'  
  
Clearing her throat, she began.  
  
''I wanted to talk about Cosmo. I think something may have happened to...Starfire.''  
  
Robin stopped gazing at Raven idly when he heard her mention the alien princess.  
  
''I think the future may have changed for the worse and that's why Silva came back. Maybe he brought bad news as well. Have you noticed how withdrawn she's been since he arrived?''  
  
''Yeah,'' he answered nodding, '' What do you think has happened?''  
  
''I don't kn...''  
  
She was interrupted as a loud alarm bell rang throughout the tower.  
  
''We'll continue this later,'' said Robin before he ran out the room.  
  
Scene:  
  
Titan Rec. Room  
  
''What's the situation?'' asked Robin running into the room.  
  
''It's another time portal, this time in the subway. All commuters have already been evacuated,'' said Cyborg.  
  
''That means we have to come. If this person is from the future you're at a disadvantage. You may need us,'' said Cosmo, the tone of her voice finalised her decision.  
  
''Alright. Titans, Go!  
  
Scene:  
  
Subway Station  
  
''No-one's here!'' muttered Raven.  
  
''I wouldn't be so sure, my dear!''  
  
A young man walked out from the shadows and stood leaning against the wall. His athletic form was accentuated by a skin tight T-shirt that showed every perfect line and curve.  
  
'Wow!' thought Starfire.  
  
''Cosmo! Look how much you've changed in minus 20 years! Did you miss me?''  
  
''Almost as much as I'd miss the bubonic plague,'' she snarled, her eyes focused on the stranger. ''What are you doing here, Nexis?''  
  
''I came to see you of course, just to check if you were alright after you received the bad news.''  
  
Taking another step forward, he smiled as he saw the anger written across Cosmo's face.  
  
''Don't worry, it was very fast,'' he continued, '' They were only in pain for half an hour. I watched every second of it, neither of them even winced as...''  
  
He was stopped short as Cosmo's fist went straight for his face.  
  
''You bastard!'' she screamed as she flew at him.  
  
She managed to punch him before he threw her across the track and onto another platform.  
  
''Go!'' she yelled across the track, as she slowly got to her feet, ''this is my battle and I'll manage on my own!''  
  
''That's very brave Cosmo, now you don't have your team-mates to protect you,'' laughed Nexis as he leapt across the tracks to join her.  
  
''I was about to say the same thing.''  
  
With those words a heated battle began between the two. In normal circumstances they were equally matched but Cosmo's heated emotions were slowly tipping the scale in his favour.  
  
''Come on Cosmo! Is that the best you got? Why are you holding back? Where's your true power gone?'' taunted Nexis as he landed another kick in her stomach, doubling her over.  
  
Straightening up, her eyes glowed white as she spoke.  
  
''You want power, I'll give you power! Azarath-Metrionz-Zinthana!''  
  
As she finished her chant a nearby concrete bench went flying into him. His concentration disrupted for a second, Cosmo took advantage of the situation and kicked him onto a further platform.  
  
''Dude, did you hear what she said?''  
  
Just as surprised as BB, the other titans just nodded.  
  
Still smirking, Nexis wiped away the steady trickle of blood coming from his mouth.  
  
''Good, I'm glad the real you is back. I'll see you soon my dear!'' Seemingly melting into the shadows, Nexis disappeared.  
  
Venting a cry of frustration, Cosmo blew up a ticket machine before teleporting out.  
  
Turning to Silva, Robin fixed him with his hardest look.  
  
''You've got a lot of explaining to do...''  
  
Scene:  
  
Titan Rec.Room  
  
Pacing the room nervously, Cosmo looked up at the Titan's arrival.  
  
'Crunch time...'  
  
''I know, I know... I've got a lot of explaining to do.''  
  
'' Yes, you do. What was with your powers and what did you say?'' Asked Raven, stepping forward.  
  
''All will be revealed but I suggest you take a seat first.''  
  
When all the Titans were as comfortable as the moment allowed, Cosmo began.  
  
''I better start with full introductions. My name is Cosmolia Lark Greyson and I'm the leader of the Teen Titans, 20 years from now.''  
  
Removing her mask, Cosmo's hair rapidly darkened to a violet shade with indigo tips. Her eyes were a deep brown and her previously tanned complexion was now olive. In the centre of her forehead was a green diamond shaped gem.  
  
''D-did you say Greyson?'' stammered Robin.  
  
''Of course I did...Dad.'' added Cosmo, smiling.  
  
''And I suppose you've already guessed that Raven is my mother, right?''  
  
''It wasn't too hard,'' said Raven in her usual monotone voice.  
  
''As I was saying, I'm the leader of the Titans and I was sent back here by my team to change the past. You already know that part.''  
  
''What you don't know,'' continued Silva, ''is that Trigon was released and has caused the situation to go from bad to worse.''  
  
''Trigon? What has he got to do with anything?'' asked Raven.  
  
''My parents were killed trying to stop him. Raven managed to send Silva back to warn and help me.''  
  
''Why would he kill me when I could be of use to him?'' asked Raven. Her outlook of the problem had changed drastically when she heard Trigon's name.  
  
Sighing, Cosmo carried on.  
  
''The truth is, it's me he wants. I'm more powerful than you are and he knows he has more of a chance turning me, you're too strong for him. You were starting to get in his way.''  
  
Looking at the ground, Cosmo took a deep breath, regaining control of her emotions.  
  
''I get an extra power boost by being queen of the Shadow Realm.''  
  
''How did you become queen of... just how powerful are you?''  
  
''What's the deal with that Nexis dude?'' asked BeastBoy before Raven could finish her sentence.  
  
''Oh, he's an ex-boyfriend!'' said Silva before Cosmo could stop him.  
  
''Stress on the word 'ex'!'' ''He tried to get me to use my powers to help him commit crimes. He was just using me.''  
  
''Before you carry on, would you mind telling us your real powers.'' said Robin. He'd been taking in all that Cosmo had been saying with an open mind but he was slightly annoyed by the huge mystery surrounding her.  
  
''Sorry... okay. I'm a telekinetic, a telepath, I can teleport and summon who ever I need from the Shadow Realm. I can also shift things.''  
  
Noticing the confused look on BB's face, she continued.  
  
''I can call for things anywhere in the world, as long as I've seen it before.''  
  
''Cool! You mean you can get whatever you want in the world to appear in your hands like...''  
  
''Your shoes!'' Cosmo laughed as she held up Beast Boy's trainers.  
  
'He should really consider using an anti-fungal!'  
  
Laughing, Cosmo handed him back his shoes.  
  
''Just how do you plan on changing the future? You still haven't told us what happens.''  
  
''And I don't intend on it either. We've told you enough already, I can't give all of it away,'' wiping the smile off her face as quickly as it had appeared, Cosmo turned to face Robin.  
  
Silva finally voiced his opinions after an age of just watching and listening to the proceedings.  
  
''Cosmo, I don't think there'd be any harm in telling them. They would only help us.''  
  
''I don't think...''  
  
''Come on Cosmo! You know you can trust us, Girl!'  
  
''I still don't think...''  
  
'' Come on, what's the worst that could happen?''  
  
''Oh, I don't know... I might not be born, the Titans might not be formed or the earth could be destroyed. Take your pick.''  
  
''She always got an A in drama!'' whispered Silva to BeastBoy. BeastBoy just nodded in agreement.  
  
''If Cosmo won't tell you, I will!''  
  
''Silva!'' she guffawed, ''you can't!''  
  
''Watch m...''  
  
He was cut off as he was lifted off his feet by a white aura. A second later he disappeared.  
  
''Where has Friend Silva gone?''  
  
Smiling evilly, Cosmo looked out of the window.  
  
''Him? Oh, I just sent him to Australia. He should be back within a week!''  
  
Author's Note: This is the longest chapter I've ever done! Hope you like it! 


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Here is some more information that might help you understand the story better. Sorry but I forgot to write it in! (It's so strange, I know everything but you don't so I have to explain and that is SOO hard!)  
  
Ages:

Raven: 17

Robin: 17

Starfire: 17

Cyborg: 18

Beast Boy: 16


	6. The Apocalypse Collection

The Apocalypse Collection 

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**By the way, I also don't own Tekken or the Gap.**

_**A week later, as Cosmo foretold, Silva arrived back from Australia.**_

_Other than that nothing interesting happened until..._

_**Scene: **_

_**Rooftop of Titans Tower**_

''Cosmo!''

'Uh oh, here comes trouble...' thought Cosmo as she sat cross-legged on the tarmac.

Replying pleasantly, Cosmo looked up and rested her unmasked eyes on Silva.

''What is SOO interesting that you just HAD to interrupt my train of thought?'' she said, voice heavy with sarcasm.

''Oh, I don't know, THE FATE OF THE WORLD!''

(N.B. Silva also got A's in drama.)

Raising a sceptical eyebrow, Cosmo gazed on, unpertubed by his sudden outburst.

''We have to tell them about the Apocalypse Collection, if we don't find it soon our whole mission will have been a waste. Your parents will have died in vain...''

''That was low Reuben.''

Replying in hushed tones, face ashen, she continued.

''For your information, I already knew that the Collection was arriving in Jump City in a week. I was planning on telling the Titans tonight, when the ship carrying it set off.''

''Oh...''

''And if you'd asked me you'd also have known that just finding the Collection won't be enough, we have to destroy the whole collection.''

''Look, Cosmo I'm sorry...''

His apology fell on deaf ears as she flew off the rooftop and into the city.

_**Scene:**_

_**High street**_

'He had a point, I could be doing more...'

Other than dragging the ship here with your teeth, there's not much you can do.

'I just think...'

Don't.

''Friend Cosmo!''

Starfire was heading straight towards her, dragging an unfortunate Raven behind her.

''I see you have not replaced your mask, without it the resemblance between you and Raven is uncanny.''

Cosmo glanced up at her future mother uncomfortably.

Ever since she'd revealed her true identity, relationships between the two had been...tense.

''Hi Star, hi Raven.''

''What are you doing here?'' asked Raven accusingly.

Cosmo looked up sharply.

''Getting some air, what's it to you?''

''Nothing, but if you insist on walking around looking like my twin, certain people are going to get suspicious.''

''If you mean the HIVE, I can take care of them.''

''What about our other enemies? Slade isn't such a pushover!''

''Why are you yelling at me? Why should you care?!?!''

''Why should I care? Maybe the fact you're my daughter!''

''Friends, I do not think this is the time for such words.''

Cosmo and Raven had gradually been getting louder and louder; people were starting to stare.

''Hello! I'm not your daughter YET! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself!''

''Then why did I need to send back Silva?''

''He was sent to tell me you were dead, 6 foot under, you'd kicked the bucket!!!''

''QUIET!!!!!''

Starfire had finally got fed up with their bickering. She pushed Raven into the nearest shop, which happened to be the Gap, and handed her a basket. She then turned to Cosmo.

''Cosmo, go and find me a glorpanelp. I understand you speak Tamaranian, correct?''

When Cosmo nodded she continued,

''I want a pink one.''

Giving her a stern look, Starfire turned on her heel and walked into the Gap.

'A glorpanelp?' mused Cosmo, 'Oh, I see...'

_**Scene:**_

_**Titan Rec. Room**_

Robin and Cyborg were busy playing one of their many Tekken games, Cyborg was winning.

Silva had decided to start to tell them about the future...

(Uh oh!)

'Cosmo's gonna kill when she finds out.'

She was going to tell them anyway, where's the harm in telling them early?

'Good point...'

''Robin, Cy...''

''Er, Silva, can you talk later, we're kinda busy,'' said Robin, bent double over his controller.

''But...''

''You heard the man, come back later! HA! Don't even think you can win Robin!''

Silva walked away, muttering something about 'immaturity', 'big babies' and 'dropping game consoles out of windows'.

_**Scene:**_

Plaza 

''So, did you find my glorpanelp?''

Raven had given up and gone back to the Tower, after Star tried to force her into one pink dress too many.

Starfire had then gone to find Cosmo.

''As a matter of fact I did. Here is your glorpanelp, also known as a scarf.''

Holding up the fuzziest, pinkest scarf in existence, Cosmo beamed at Starfire's pleased expression.

''I'm glad you like your...''

She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Nexis trailing after a teenage girl.

'What is he doing here?'

One way to find out... 

''Star, I'm gonna meet you back at the Tower.''

''Why, where are you going?''

''To see an old friend...''

She teleported out before Star could question her further.

_**Scene:**_

Underground Car-Park 

''Why are you following me?'' shouted the girl into the darkness.

''I'm here to make sure your son is never born.'' said Nexis, stepping into view.

''Son? Son! I don't even have a boyfriend, you psycho!''

''Never the less...''

Slowly he advanced towards the fear stricken girl. With a loud scream she began to run...

'How could I lose them, they were right in front of me!'

Cosmo mentally berated herself as she flew through the many levels of the underground car park.

Just then, she heard a blood-curdling scream...

''Help me! Someone please help me!''

Screaming as she ran, the girl evaded Nexis as best she could.

Fortunately, Cosmo and Silva managed to catch up with her.

Cosmo had called for help when she'd heard the scream.

''Please help me! Please...''

''It's alright, calm down. You're safe,'' murmured Silva reassuringly.

''There... there's someone following me...'' glancing over her shoulder nervously, the girl clung to him.

''It's alright, what's your name?''

''Ella.''

''Okay Ella, we're going to take you to Titan's Tower, you'll be safe there.''

''Fine...fine.''

Meanwhile, Cosmo had been scanning the area with her eyes, searching for Nexis.

''Cosmo!''

She turned abruptly, shocked by the sudden noise.

''He's not here so don't waste your energy.''

''What I want to know is why he was chasing her...'' nodding her head towards Ella.

''I think I know,'' said Silva looking at Ella out of the corner of his eye.

''Her name is Eleanor Samuels, she's my mother.''

_**Scene:**_

Titans Tower, Conference Room 

''He said something about stopping my son being born.''

Ella was sat in front of the Titans. She had calmed down considerably but was still a little shocked.

''Have you ever seen him before?'' asked Raven.

''No, never. He acted like he knew me though...''

After a few more questions Cosmo flew Ella home to make sure Nexis didn't attack again.

''Are you sure we should have let her go home? Who knows, that Nexis guy could just come back when she's at home.''

''He won't. He risks changing the future too much if he does.

Plus,'' Silva laughed as he continued, '' she lives in an orphanage full of nuns. You don't want to mess with an angry nun!''

''How do you know...''

''Which brings us to the reason why Ella was being followed,'' chipped in Cosmo as she walked into the room.

''The reason,'' said Silva glaring at her, ''is that she's my mother, in the future.''

''Dude! You mean he came back just to wipe you off the map?'' Beast Boy's voice echoed around the room as he stared at Silva incredulously.

''Probably not me specifically, just whoever was easiest. Which brings us to the topic of the Apocalypse Collection!''

Silva smiled lightly under Cosmo's angry stare.

''The what?''

''The Apocalypse Collection. It's arriving in Jump in about a week but what that has to do with anything I don't know.'' Raven crossed her arms, slightly annoyed.

''It has to do with everything! That collection is the reason we came back in time.'' Silva practically yelled.

' Note to self, when I get back to the future must remember to kill Silva, drag him from the Underworld then put him on extra cleaning duties for...eternity!'

''Way to let the cat out of the bag Silva...'' muttered Cosmo under her breath as Silva began to explain.

''The Apocalypse Collection is not only priceless but also extremely powerful. When the planets align 20 years from now a force powerful enough to re-route planets is released.

This power fell into the wrong hands and...you know the rest.''

''We have to find the Collection and destroy it.''

''Destroy it! Didn't you just say that it's priceless?!?!?'' BeastBoy couldn't have stared at Cosmo more if she'd grown another head.

''I'll deal with the bill when I get home.''

''Err...''

''Anyway, I'd rather spend the rest of my life in debt than the other possible scenario.''

''Which is?''

''I go back to the future, find my parents are still dead and become Trigon's slave.''

''He he...'' BeastBoy chuckled nervously.

''Who do you think he'll target next?'' asked Robin.

''I don't know...''

''Donna is safe on Themascara, Kid Flash is pretty safe, his mum was always travelling, Silva you've already been targeted so let's assume you won't be again. That leaves Robin and Terra...''

''Terra?!?!''

'Me and my big mouth...''

Glancing at BeastBoy out of the corner of her eye, Cosmo addressed him quietly.

''Yes, Terra. In the future we manage to change her back from stone.''

''I... how?''

''I can't tell you, it's too...complicated.''

''But...''

''BeastBoy...''

Resting a hand on his shoulder, Cyborg gave his friend a sympathetic look.

B.B shook off the hand and walked out of the room.

''There goes trying not to change the future too much, Cosmo!''

She visibly paled under the group's hard stares.

''I'll go talk to him...'

Walking off she thought about how she was going to tackle the new problem of BeastBoy's broken heart.

_**Author's Note:**_

Really sorry this chapter took so long!

First I got writers block then I went to France (tried snails and would rather not talk about the experience...).

Could you please review and tell me what you think and if I should quit while I'm behind...

Thanks!

ï


End file.
